Battle Lines: Part 2
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 12 of 50 |Order in Season = 12 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 171 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Battle Lines: Part 1" |Next Episode in Series = "Forgery" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Battle Lines: Part 1" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Forgery" |title cap image = }} Summary With the facts distorted by lies, tempers flaring, and two armies poised to fight, Hercules is running out of time to avert a war, and stop the two people he cares about -- Cyane and Cheiron -- from destroying each other other a piece of land. Can he find the missing soldiers, unravel the mystery, and get back to the battlefield before the first drop of blood is shed? Discord and Strife are plotting when Ares pops in and demands to know just what they think they are doing playing with his Amazons. Discord tries to bring Ares around by reminding him that he is the god of war and this is going to lead to war. Ares says to be careful, not to underestimate Hercules, and, if they mess up, they are going to be in a lot of trouble. Hercules tries to talk some sense into Cyane, he asks her to wait until he figures out what is going on before she attacks the Centaurs. He tells her it is a set-up someone is pitting them against each other he just has not figured out who. Later, he notices one of the Amazons sneaking away from camp. He follows. The Amazon reveals herself as Discord. "I'm Discord, the half-sister you're gonna wish you'd never met". They fight. Hercules corners her and demands to know where the missing Amazons and Centaurs are. Discord tells him. Hercules goes to the cave and, after beating the booby-trap, frees them. They rush to the battlefield and hope they get their in time. The battle is in full swing. Discord and Strife are watching. Cyane is about to kill Cheiron when Hercules grabs her arm and stops her. he orders everyone to stop fighting and listen. He tells them they have been tricked. Discord and Strife put on their disguises and tell everyone not to listen to them. Then, the people they are impersonating arrive. Everyone turns on Discord and Strife, who drop the disguise and vanish. The Amazons and The Centaurs lick their wounds. Lilith asks Cheiron if she can come back. Hercules and Cyane share a kiss before Iolaus interrupts them. Cyane returns to her people, and Cheiron, Hercules, Iolaus, Jason, and Lilith return to the Academy. As for Discord and Strife, last we saw of them Ares had them zapped against a wall waiting for an explanation. Background Information Despite having dealt with her before in Young Hercules the movie as well as Inn Trouble, this is the first time that Hercules is introduced to his sister, goddess Discord. Links and References * Ryan Gosling as Hercules * Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus Guest Stars References * Halls of War * Amazons * Centaurs * Telaquire Amazon tribe de:Zwischen den Fronten, Teil 2 Category:YH episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares